Memories
by The High Warlock
Summary: "waking up of a dream is not always good" - That's the first thing Alexander Lightwood tough after waking up in the London's hospital without his memories. When his parents decide to send him and his brothers to NY, to live with their uncle, Alec will need to face his forgotten past and a certain someone who used to mean everything for him. Characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! That's my whole new fanfic. It's a birthday gift for my very special friend I call Ale-san.  
><strong>

**Prologue **

Waking up of a dream is not always good.

Most likely when you are dreaming with wonderful green fields, a great and crystalline lake and a city of glass on the horizon with five towers that drill the almost red sky and shine, hit by the sun rays.

I'm walking by the lakeside, barefoot in the soft grass, appreciating the warmth of the sun in my skin. The place, wherever it is, is silent, all I can hear is the humming of the birds and the lakes sound.

There's a huge and solitary tree in the middle of the field, I went towards the tree as I noticed the silhouette of a tall and slim boy under it. I can't recognize him, it's too far, but my heart starts to beat faster.

I'm almost there when the peaceful silence is replaced by a very irritating noise.

"_Damn alarm clock…"_

My eyesight is getting blurry, everything around me is turning black and the boy who was under the tree is going away. I try to call him to stop, but my voice is not coming out, like there was something obstructing my throat.

_The noise is louder now, and I start to get the feeling that I'm not present in that dream world anymore._

_ My body is heavy._

_ "_What is happening? Where I am?"

* * *

><p><em> My eyes open slowly just to be almost instantly blind by a white and strong light. My head, looks like its spinning in a swirl. I am lying in a very uncomfortable bed and all I can see is the white ceiling and that cursed light. There's an unmistakable smell of disinfectant and alcohol in the air.<em>

This smell, looks familiar, like… in a hospital? But why I'm in a hospital?!

_ The sound of the alarm is louder now, the same sound that woke me up._

Please, can someone turn off this thing?!

_In the instant I try to shout to someone, I feel that there really was something in my throat. I don't have time to be surprised because I start to cough, choking with the strange pressure. _

_ "Doctor! DOCTOR! He's awake!"_

_ This voice start to scream, it's a female, with kinda authoritative and energetic voice. _

Who is it? I think I've already heard her voice somewhere before.

_ I haven't had enough time to discover it because next I was surrounded by people wearing sterilized clothes and masks. It's painful when they take off the tube that was obstructing my throat. The nurses are doing more than one thing at the same time: checking my pulse, measuring the pressure, blinding me with another light._

_ After a few minutes they step back and the medic, that looks like the responsible, takes off the mask and ask:_

_ "Mr. Lightwood how are you feeling?"_

Lightwood?

_ My head is still spinning, my thoughts are confused and blurred. When I try to answer my voice comes, weak and husky due the lack of use and the sore throat._

_ "Who are you? Where I am?"_

_ "You are at the…"_

_ He can't finish his sentence because he is pushed to the side by two teenagers , a girl and a boy, with anxious looks on their faces._

_ The girl is beautiful, her pale skin highlighting due to her raven hair and dark eyes, the boy at her side is also stunning, with blonde hair and golden eyes. She is the first to speak and I recognize as the girl who was shouting before, now her voice with a softer tone:_

_ "Alec? Alec are you alright?"_

Alec…

Is that my name?

I guess.

_ "Sorry, but who are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it :)<em>**

**_**This is the first fic I write in english (since it's not my original language but I have my Betas so I guess it's everything alright.) But if there's something I can change please tell me okay?  
><strong>_**

**_**Thank you! See ya next chapter!**_**


	2. Awake

**N/A: Hello again! First of all I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited the fic. The second is (as you can see) I was able to update earlier. Hope you enjoy.**

**(characters belongs to Cassandra Clare)**

**Chapter 1 – Awake**

_ "... and then, the angel erupted of the lake, irradiating in golden and divine light, he said:_

_ 'Who dares to summon the Angel Raziel?'_

_ The girl was too shocked to think in an answer…"_

_ "Alec, Max is already asleep." Said Jace, Isabelle giggled._

_ "Oh" I answered looking to the little boy sleeping at my side._

_ I took of his glasses, covered him with the blanket and turned off the light. It was a habit for us to read for Max before we sleep._

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since I woke up at the hospital.<p>

The first days were harsh. With all that expectation about my currently "forgetful" state. It was weird, in fact, I couldn't remember anything but my name and age. Of course, when I say "anything" I mean important and personal facts, not how to write and read, things like that seems to be okay.

When my parents arrived the doctors had already settled me down. My dad, my mom and my brothers, all of them were totally strangers for me. Even now, it's like a blurry photography, you know there are people there, but you don't know who they are.

Doctor Enoch (a silent and nice guy) explained what had happened to me. Basically I was in a severe car accident and stayed in a coma for almost two months. I fractured some ribs, broke my arm and had a great blood loss. But the real problem was a traumatic brain injury. That was the reason for my memory loss and the (until then) coma. Unfortunately none of the medics knew how to tell me when – or if – my memory will come back. I couldn't say what was the worst: knowing that I could never have my memories back, or, my parents reaction. Robert was static, with disbelief and sorrow in his face, and Maryse, who looked such a strong woman, was crying and hugging me as if her world was falling in pieces.

The first two weeks and a half were conditional tests and rehabilitation, the last four days I spent receiving visits from my family and trying to remember something with the help of Isabelle, Jace and Max.

"Those, are our cousins" she said turning the laptop and showing a picture of two green eyed guys. One with sandy-blond hair and the other with brown hair.

"Okay, so they are sons of…uncle Benedict?" I asked trying to relate them with one of the persons she had already "introduced" me. She nodded, a satisfaction glimpse in her eyes.

Everyone was working hard for me, the less I could do was also to work hard. The truth is, excepts for occasional flashes of memories, I couldn't remember more now than when I had woken up. We were in another set of pictures, of our last year travel to Aruba, when a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lightwood I need to do another round of tests, so the doctor can release you to return to your home."

We were all surprised with the news. I was expecting for at least one more week, it was so sudden, need to return to my old life like that.

"Let's go" said Jace leading Isabelle and Max "we are going to call mom. See you later."

When they leave the room, the nurse, a very kind and friendly girl with dark brown hair, started the tests. The exams were routine so she didn't have to explain how it worked. First some coordination and reflex tests, and then questions to know about my well-being (mentally speaking).

"My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, people call me Alec. I'm 18 years old. I live in London with my parents Robert and Maryse and my brothers… do I really need to repeat all these?"

"Yes." she answered, smiling. "Even because this helps to workout you brain and, who knows, maybe unlock some of your memories."

She had a point. So after more forty minutes I had rid off the hospital clothes and was now wearing a black hoodie, faded jeans and black sneakers. I was waiting at the reception while my mother assigned the documents and took my medical prescriptions.

The back home was silent, the car was wrapped by a bubble of tension and anxiety. Jace, Isabelle and Max were at the backseats while me and Maryse were at the front. I was looking out the window, recording the view of the streets in the evening. People walking, illuminated by the city lights, restaurants, stores. Mom kept sending me occasional glances all the way, expecting some reaction or that sort of thing.

It was a surprise when we arrived at home.

_It looks like… I live with style._

The house was huge (I can't even say if it's right to call it that, looked more like a small version of a mansion). It was built in a classic style, with stone and wood walls, three floors and a well care frontal garden with vivid green grass, neatly trimmed bushes and beautiful flowers down the windows in purple and blue tones. I could tell (by watching design programs in the hospital's television) this house was one of those, which everyone who looks knows that is from someone important.

"So what about you show the house to Alec while I'm parking the car?" suggested Maryse "I'm sure you're excited to see your room aren't you darling?", like before she was trying to look strong, but I could feel the concern in her voice tone and acts.

There was nothing to do about. As my new position establishes, I need to watch and learn how the old Alec used to behave and then try to be the best new-old Alec I could.

When we entered Jace and Isabelle immediately started to show me the rooms, the kitchen, the living room; all the places, fancy, as if they were photos of a decoration magazine.

My head was aching as images, glimpses of blurry scenes, appeared in my mind. Someone reading in the living room, a woman cooking, a kid running down the stairs. Everything so generic, but at the same time, seemed to be very important.

"Jace can you show Alec's room to him? I'm going to cook something." Said Isabelle.

"Oh shit no way!" he answered (shouted), his voice getting suddenly acute.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"By the angel! His loss of memory was worst than I thought." Max was trying not to laugh.

"Isabelle's food is thing of Satan!" He mumbled, her face turned almost red of rage.

"Ok your jerks, then I'm going to ask for Chinese. Is that good?" She glared at us.

We all agreed and then - before she tried to cook us - headed to the third floor, where the bedrooms were. Mine was the last door in the corridor.

Compared to my brother's rooms that were full of posters, magazines and other things, my room was almost immaculate. It was spacious, with black and white walls, and the furniture: a wardrobe, bed, desk and shelves; in dark wood.

"Hey bro we are leaving so you can settle."

"What about you go upstairs later, we can watch a movie or something…"

"Sounds nice."

As soon as they were out I started to explore the few things I could call personal in that room. There was a very expensive looking stereo, a pile of hard rock and metal CD's and lots of books in the shelves (even having a library downstairs).

_So before all this, I was a rebel bookworm. _

The headache was stronger than before. I searched in my backpack for the pills the doctor had prescribed then swallowed one and lay down in the bed. The linen and the pillows smelling of mint and eucalyptus, it was, in a certain way, very familiar. The tiredness of the day reaching me.

_I should go down, they are waiting. _

Halfway to the living room I noticed someone was arguing. Jace and Isabelle raised voices caught my attention and I decided not to interrupt, but to listen what they were saying.

"… But Jace! You know we should…"

"No we shouldn't!" his voice was sounding tired and stressed "It was their decision."

"I don't care what dad thinks! It's about Alec we are talking and not him!"

"I know, Izzy" he sighed "I also would like everything to go back as before, but it can't."

"At least, he has the right to know…"

"Know what?" I asked putting an end at the discussion.

Both jumped in surprise and then shared a guilty and ashamed look. They were talking about something important, something about me, but unfortunately I would never know because at that exactly moment our parents stepped into the living room.

"We have news!" Said mom, she was smiling, but I couldn't tell if she was really excited or just pretending to.

"We have been talking" started Robert "and decided that maybe a change of scenery would be nice." he stopped, trying to foresee our reactions "You three are going to the United States."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys liked it?<strong>

**Probably you have more questions than answers, well, time to "play puzzle"!**

**Please review so you can tell me what you think it's nice (and if there's something I can change). It's always nice to know the readers opinion.**

***I can't promise I'll update soon, but I guess the new chapter will be done by the end of the week (a.k.a. probably next saturday or sunday).**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>

**See ya o/**


	3. Let's pack our bags

**N/A: Hello! As promised, here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the fanfic, also, Green Angel01 who warned me about the way I was writing 'coma', already fixed it by the way. **

**I don't own the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare.**

**Chapter 2 – Let's pack our bags**

_ "Dad why do we need to leave?"_

_ The driver was putting our bags in the car. My brothers were sleeping in the back seat and mom was waiting for us. It was still dawn, the streets were silent and empty._

_ "I already told you, grandpa is very ill and we are going to London to take care of him."_

_ "Then we are going to come back?"_

_ "But my friends, and…"_

_ "Let's go" he said pulling me "or we are going to miss the plane."_

* * *

><p>"Dad you can't be serious!" said Jace, clearly annoyed.<p>

"I am serious, everything is already planned. You travel next week."

"Mom…"

"Isabelle, I am not pleased with all this situation." she was looking at Robert "But I do agree with your father, and I am sure you understand why of this decision."

Both agreed and, for a brief moment, I was certain everyone in the house decided to hiding things from me. Unfortunately there wasn't much to do, unless follow their decisions.

"So where are we going then?" I asked.

"New York" when he said that my brothers eyes widened "Brooklyn, to be exact."

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Isabelle murmured, while Jace was with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What is it? What is so important?"

"It's the place were you grew up" Maryse explained "You three are going to stay with your uncle and study at the school he teaches."

"We already talked with your doctor" Robert turned to face me "he said this can be a good idea, that might unblock some of your memories since lots of them are the hear, touch or smell type."

I shrugged, if they thought that sending me away to the other side of the ocean would make me remember, it wouldn't be me to disagree.

It didn't matter for me anyway.

* * *

><p><em> Earlier that day…<em>

Robert and Maryse were in the office room. He was concentrating on a search in the computer while she was glaring at the apparatus as if she wanted to explode it.

The office was quite big and luxuriously decorated in Victorian style. The book shelves that filled almost the whole room and Robert's desk were made of mahogany, there was also the fireplace and the armchairs placed around it giving the place a cozy touch.

"Robert, our boy is finally home" she said in an irritated tone "you can't simply send him away!"

"I do understand what you are saying, but we can't move now, I can't leave the company."

"To Hell with the company!"

"Do you think I'm not worried about his welfare?"

"Do you?" she laughed in disdain "Alec couldn't remember even his own identity until three weeks ago! He's confused and needs…"

"Stability." he interrupted "Something that he won't have here! You know very well what happened that night Maryse!"

She stared at nothing, a lump forming in her throat. Yes, she remembered very well of that night. A phone call in the middle of the night, the cops saying her son had suffered a car accident, that he was at the hospital in serious condition, the doctor telling them he was in a coma and police saying maybe it wasn't and accident. The worst part, the wait. Everyday waiting for a miracle.

Robert went to his wife and gently wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay, Maryse, it's okay." He whispered.

"This shouldn't be happening."

"I know." he said "But it'll be better for Alec if he move away for a while. I don't want this to happen again, next time we can't be so lucky."

She sighed, agreeing with her husband.

"Do you already have any idea of what you are going to do?"

"Actually I do!" he answered, looking more lively and grabbing the phone.

After a few seconds someone answered.

"Robert how long!? Finally accepted my invitation to run away with me and live in the Bahamas?"

"Hello for you too Michael."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! Thanks for reading.<strong>

**This chapter is shorter because this week I had less time to write (a lot of appointments and stuff). But I promisse the next one will be awesome. In fact, everything which has Michael Wayland is awesome. **

***also my Beta was off this week so I had to revise the chapter on my own***

**Please review :)**

**See ya o/**


	4. Planes and a fortune cookie

**N/A: Hello people the High Warlock is back! This chapter is more like a transition one. I want to say thanks to everyone who started following and who reviewed. And again, my beta disapeared like dust, she doesn't answer my calls and texts so I guess I'll be alone now, sorry if there is any gramatical error.  
><strong>

***I don't own the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare. ***

**Chapter 3 – Planes and a fortune cookie**

"_I don't like playing with dolls!"_

_I left the room before my sister and her red-headed friend could possibly brainwash me like they have done with Jace and the other glasses boy. Mom that was near called me._

"_I'm going to meet the new neighbors. I guess they have a son about your age. Do you want to come?"_

_As soon as we were out of the house, I noticed the moving truck and a couple, they seemed young and nice people. They were moving to the house next door._

* * *

><p>'<em>Ladies and gentleman passengers we are close to our destiny. Please remain seated and buckle your belts. The Portal Airlines thank your preference.'<em>

And then there I was, sitting in an uncomfortable seat by the last six hours and half. My back hurts and I can't feel my legs properly, I have the urge to get up and put them in use.

Jace fell asleep in the first hour of flight, I couldn't understand how he can stay so calm in a flying box made of metal. Isabelle too, she was reading her fashion magazines and listening to (loud) music all the way. I really don't know if I could call that first-time jitters, because it would be a lie if I said I'd never been on a plane. Even if I had no memories of that.

The plane landed (and for a brief moment I thought it would crash on the airport building or something). I stand, starting to fell the wobbly sensation in my legs. We got off the plane and went looking for our luggage.

"I'll never travel in one of those things again!"

"It's not so bad." Isabelle replied "Thank to Dad that we were in first class."

I was truly amazed by how many persons were in the airport. We were swallowed by people while trying to find the luggage – Me and Jace ended up with ours, and Isabelle's baggage – I was lost in the middle of that crowd.

"Lightwoods!"

We turned to see a man, he seemed to be in his late thirties with curling brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a black bonnet, jeans, red all-star and a shirt with a green neon I'M AS HOT AS I LOOK LIKE written on it.

"Uncle Michael!"

"Izzy darling! You're wonderful!" he said hugging her "and you" he pointed to Jace "I want you to tell me everything about your London girlfriends."

Jace made a positive gesture, with a triumphant smile on his face. I was looking at them, their relationship - more like friends than family - and wondering if it was like that to me before. In the meantime, Michael turned his attention to me.

"And you hotshot? Won't say Hi to your uncle?"

"Ah, um… Hi"

He smiled approving, and then in a mockingly tone added "Now boys, I don't want to be a damper but pink is not the right color for you."

We looked at the two huge and pink bags we were carrying beyond ours.

"But I guess it is for you" Isabelle replied handing the third for him "Thank you. Now, should we go home?"

"Genetics" he commented " is something terribly scary."

* * *

><p>The way to Michael's house was full of conversations, Jace and Isabelle were very excited telling about our past eight years in England. They told stories, thing I didn't remember but, however, seemed a good life. Though, anyone said nothing about school. It don't take long and we were parking in front of a two floor's house.<p>

Isabelle squealed (I'm sure dolphins would envy her) and jumped out of the car.

"I can't believe you live in our old house!"

"I thought your parents had told you… Well then, surprise!" said shaking his hands.

_So, this is where we used to live?_

I stood up on the sidewalk, absorbing the details of the facade.

It was smaller than the one back in London, but I actually preferred like that. The house was made of white wooden and the windows in dark brown color. There was a porch leading to the house entrance and a frontal garden with flower beds that, in the spring, should be full of flowers. Also, in the left side of the house had a pine tree.

I don't know what made me look to the other side, a weird sensation maybe? But then, all my attention was in the neighbor's house. It was nice and well maintained. Something was attracting me to that house. It seemed important.

"Alec! Get in!" Michael called.

I gave a last look and answered. When I was inside Michael asked me "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah" in fact, I had a bit of a headache "just tired."

"must be the jetlag" he said and pointed to the stairs "go and find your room, I'll ask for Chinese food."

My bedroom was not so different from the one back in London. But the furniture was white and the walls were blue. I put the few things – clothes and some books I chose by the way the spines were worn so should be my favorites – in their places and took one of my headache pills.

The odd sensation didn't leave me. Even in the dinner, when I found the paper on my fortune cookie.

"'past and present can meet in unexpected ways'."

"That's deep." commented Michael.

"I think what the cookie meant is 'the past will come back to haunt you'." Jace sneered and ended up getting a nudge from Isabelle.

" Now now kids" our uncle intervened before the things got serious "time to go to bed, tomorrow I have classed and you" he pointed "needs to go to school to speak with the principal."

After dressing up I was going to my bedroom and couldn't help overhearing my siblings whispering with animated voices: "By the angel this is so nice!" and "Do you think we are going to find someone known?". This makes me feel nervous, it wasn't actually possible to find someone I knew back then right?

_Even if I find it, they wouldn't recognize me._

How could I be so wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo this is it!<strong>

**The "prologue" of the fanfiction is done. Now the story begins muahaha (maleficient's laugh).I can tell you that, next chapter will have some interesting surprises. **

**I actually watched Battle of the Five Armies this weekend and I can't get out of my head the credits song "Last Goodbye" - just saying, I wanted to tell this to someone haha.**

**Please favorite, follow and REVIEW :)**

**See ya o/**


	5. Green eyed boy

**N/A: Helloooo people! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm in the middle of my summer vacation and then I go to the beach (there's no wi-fi or internet) and turns to be difficult to update the fic in my normal time. Besides I'll try to post again this week before I travel again. And hello for the new folowers and favs, I'm glad to see you here. So... I guess you readers will be excited with this and the next chapters. Things will happen, muahaha (evil laugh).  
><strong>

*** I don't own the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare ***

**Chapter 4 – Green eyed boy**

_ Mom was talking to the new neighbor when I felt someone poking my shoulder._

_ "Hello" the voice belonged to a skinny black-haired boy with tanned skin and bright green eyes. He has an accent, though Alec couldn't recognize it. "What's your name?"_

_ "Alec. And yours?"_

_ "Magnus."_

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up sleeping beauty!" said Isabelle opening the windows and letting the daylight go against my face.<p>

"ISABELLE!"

"You don't have any idea how long I waited to do this to you" she was jumping excitedly "That's the payback bother!"

"You used to do this with us everyday." Commented Jace walking into my room.

"Yeah! Do you remember how was annoying when…"

"I don't want to interrupt. But, what the hell are you two doing in my room at seven morning?!"

She showed to me a note written in a messy handwriting.

_Alec, Izzy and Jace;_

_ The breakfast is already done, I left in the microwave._

_ You three must be at the school at nine to talk with the vice-principal. The car keys are in the kitchen table along with the address._

_ Hugs Michael._

After breakfast we went to the garage while Isabelle was complaining about the fact our parents didn't let him have a car and our uncle actually had two. Waiting for us there was a very yellow and flashy Camaro.

"That's what I call style" Jace commented.

"Who is going to drive?"

"I'm going, of course." he replied, I stared at him with certain doubt "Oh come on! I know how to drive okay?"

I shrugged and got in the car. Jace turned on the radio in an absurd volume and started the car. For a brother with the look of a teenager with homicidal tendencies on the wheel he actually drove quite well.

The school was a big building made of brownstone surrounded by a courtyard full of trees. At the entrance was the sign WELCOME TO THE JONATHAN S.H. HIGH SCHOOL. The corridors were empty indicating that the periods exchange hadn't happened yet. At the reception we waited until a very graceful woman in a white suit called us to her office.

"You must be the Lightwoods." She said smiling.

"Yes, I'm Alexander and these are Jace and Isabelle" we agreed that since I was the oldest brother I would talk.

"I know, I'm an old friend of your parents. My name is Jia Penhallow."

Her office was decorated in a oriental modern style, pretty nice I had to admit. Observing the room my attention was caught by a portrait at her desk. Two girls hugging, one of them looked like the vice-principal, with black silk hair and Asian features, the other one was fair blonde and pale. Both seemed happy.

"Well" pronounced the vice Penhallow "Mr. Wayland had already warned me previously about your coming and, even if the classes have already begun, I think you can manage it."

We nodded. She explained the rules of conduct and related and gave us the folders with our class schedules and lockers number.

"Now, it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope to see you tomorrow." My siblings went out of the room, but I had the feeling she would say something more. I was right. "Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't say anything before, but I want you to know that I'm aware of your 'special' situation. You can always talk with me or the other teachers for anything you need."

The realization hit me like a train, it was obviously that things were different after I left the hospital, after I left home. But now I knew, I would never be able to live a normal life again. People would always remember me as "the guy who lost his memory".

The school bell had just ringed and hundreds of teenagers were crowding in the halls running to the next classes, getting things from the lockers and most were simply chatting. Some of them looked at us with curiosity.

As the number of people started to decrease I was able to look at some interesting groups of students. There were the cheerleaders and the soccer team group, they actually called attention because of that "popular aura", just like we see in the movies. I also recognized as (probably) the drama club and the geeks group.

An then that same feeling I had the last night returned, I turned to see four students. The first one was a girl, she was wearing a white dress and her hair had blue streaks. The second was a tall boy with white hair and purplish eyes. The third had an annoyed look and was wearing a green hoodie despite the warmth. But who really caught my attention was the fourth.

There was something almost familiar in the way the boy walked, full of self esteem. He was tall and lean, his black hair was spiked in all directions and sparkled with glitter, he had Asian features and brown skin. His style, I could only describe as "flamboyant", with lots of make up, rings, pierced ears and colorful clothes. What impressed me the most though, were the eyes. Green and gold cat-like eyes that… where staring at me?

He was - indeed - looking at me. I felt a jolt of electricity through my body and my face heat up. The boy quickly turned away and I went after my siblings who where now leaving the school doors.

_What was that? Why I'm feeling like this?_

* * *

><p>"Catarina, want me to carry your books?" The purple eyed boy had that puppy look.<p>

"No, thanks Malcolm."

"You can carry my things instead." suggested the annoyed one.

"Sorry, but I just hold books for pretty girls."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"I'm sorry to say it to you Ragnor, but no."

"And since I can remember you're not a girl." Added the fourth guy who had stayed quiet all the time.

"Shut up Magnus!" Ragnor said elbowing him.

The four were heading to their classes, Magnus and Ragnor had math, while Catarina and Malcolm had history. The corridors were full of people, the first two weeks of school were normally the most bustling ones, since everyone was still getting used to the routine. Lots of students used their free time to chitchat with their friends about vacations and the freshmen would normally be lost, trying to find the classrooms or their lockers.

"Moreover" interrupted Catarina "you know about the new students? The Blackthorn girl told me she saw them going to the vice room."

"I heard about it. They are English I think, but I can't remember the name, something with L…"

However, Magnus wasn't paying attention, he had the strange feeling of being watched. Wasn't news, that he would draw a little bit of attention, he actually liked it. But this was different. Looking to all the directions, trying to find the source of the sensation his eyes met blue ones.

A boy wearing just black clothes – _what a bad taste _– with messy black hair, pale skin and the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.

They stared to each other for just a moment, but it was as if a light had lit up in his head.

_It…It can't be._

He looked away and saw another boy, with golden hair and a gorgeous girl with long black hair. There were no doubts.

"Magnus!"

"What!?" he turned to Ragnor.

"Man! Stop spacing out and come, we're going to be late!"

Math class was all he didn't want at that moment, not after he saw that boy. Yet, he silently followed the others, with a single thought in mind.

_Alexander Lightwood is back._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**

**Please review, this makes me excited and helps me to write even better.**

**As I've said before, I'll try to post the next chapter before I travel. **

**See ya o/**


	6. Some people that I should remember (pt1)

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for taking so long to update (again). Vacations should alow me to write more often, but I can't even sit in front of the computer (besides the 100 fanfic I was able to write, if you are in the fandom you should chek on it). Well, i'm glad that people were excited for this chapter, and since I didn't wanted to make you guys wait i decided to divide it in two parts. The second is more exciting I guess, but I enjoyed to write this one. **

***I don't own The motal Instruments series or the characters, they are Cassandra's Clare***

**...**

**Capítulo 5 – Some people that I should remember – parts 1 **

"_I don't want to study here!" I glared at mom, pleading._

"_It's normal to be nervous darling."_

"_Don't worry Mrs. Lightwood, you can be sure we are going to take care of your son."_

"_Alec" she kneeled in front of me "I know that this change is being difficult, but please, make an effort." She smiled kindly "and make new friends."_

* * *

><p>Being nervous about going study in a new school may be one of the most common sensations in the world.<p>

If I am nervous?

Very.

For me is not "just" being the new guy, in a new school full of strange people. It's about being the new guy, in a new school full of strange people that I may – or should – know. Added to the fact that this is technically a new experience for me, in theory this is my first time going to a school, in contact with another people other than my family or the hospital staff. This is my first attempt to live a normal life again.

Luckily my first class was English, with uncle Michael. The halls were still half-empty when we arrived. Yet, we couldn't miss the gossiping about the "new students" and the quick glances some people sent. I was thanking to the gods when I found the class and turned to be the only one there.

For a moment I wasn't sure about which place I should sit. But thanks to Isabelle's advices the last day I knew people would avoid the first row, so I decided to stay next to the window. During the last fifteen minutes the classroom started to fill with teenagers of all the kinds of style, they were laughing , talking in their groups and almost always sending curious looks.

"Can I sit here?"

The girl who asked was very good looking and petite. She was probably half-asian, with silk black hair, her features were delicate but showed strength. I knew her, she was in the portrait at the vice's office.

"Of course."

"Thanks!" she smiled "Nice accent. Are you the new student?" That was obvious, but she was trying to be nice and it was quite amusing. I nodded.

"I'm Alec."

"Hi, I'm Aline Penhallow."

"Your mom has a very nice picture of you." I hoped it sounded like a joke, when she chuckled I felt the tension vanish.

"I hate when she does this kind of thing."

We kept talking, well, I was more listening than talking, but it was enjoyable. Aline was very calm, but she was most likely the type who say everything that comes to her mind. She introduced me to some of our classmates, not really talking to them, but showing who was who, telling me some funny things.

"Oh, look who is here." She pointed to two guys who had just entered "Those are Malcolm Fade and Magnus Bane."

If coincidence kill, I would be already buried at this time. After the whole strange thing that happened yesterday I thought that with luck I would only see that guy sometimes, but now he was my classmate. Aline looked like she didn't realize, but every inch of me was tense, and I almost jumped when his green cat-like eyes met mines. As well as the day before I felt that warmth and the strange sensation of familiarity.

It made me feel scared.

* * *

><p>"Hey Magnus!" he turned to Malcolm who was looking at him "You look kinda distracted today."<p>

The class had already started and teacher Wayland was talking about their new reading, but he was not really paying attention.

"You're the one to talk."

"I'm always distracted." He smiled gleefully "That's not your case."

Magnus snorted and stared across the room. Malcolm was right, he was distracted, wrapped in thoughts. He looked to the other boy with disheveled black hair and blue eyes neither clear nor dark. These were familiar characteristics in an unfamiliar person, or almost.

"I can't blame you, he is cute."

"What?!"

"You are not fooling anyone, You're staring at him for a long time."

"For someone who call itself a 'distracted person' you are very perceptive."

"You can say." He chuckled. And the turned again to the subject. "So, do you fancy the new guy?"

"It's not like that, I just think I know him from somewhere."

Not exactly the truth, but it was not a lie either. Several years had passed since… that time. They were now only memories of two boys playing in the backyard, the one with dark hair laughing while running from him. He knew that was the same boy, but there was something missing, he couldn't tell what.

Magnus's ramblings were interrupted again when Malcolm poked him.

"You won't want to miss this one." He said with an amused tone when the door flew open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again!<br>**

**So this chapter was shorter than the previous ones, but did you guys liked it?**

**Really I would be very pleased if you reviewed, it makes my day and helps me to find out what I can possibly change (or not).**

**Do you have a guess of who is the person I'm going to introduce next? (Clue: I like this character a lot - not exactly a clue, but it's what I'm willing to tell you).**

**See ya next chapter o/**


End file.
